Sam's Birthday
by Marymel
Summary: Jackson and Greg help Nick celebrate Sam's birthday.


**Jackson is my original character, but I don't own CSI.**

**Once again, I was inspired to write a story with Jackson and Sam. I love writing stories with Jackson, Greg, and their extended family at the lab. And since Nick got his dog Sam, I like to write stories with Jackson and Sam. It occurred to me that it's been about a year since Sam came to live with Nick. So I thought it would be cool to have Jackson help celebrate Sam's birthday. And...this is what I came up with. Hope you all enjoy!**

**And pretty please review!**

Shopping with a four-year-old is often an adventure, but Greg didn't mind. He loved being with his son Jackson, and the little boy couldn't spend enough time with his father and all of their extended family at the lab. Which is why Greg and Jackson were at a pet store, trying to find something for Nick's dog Sam. Ever since the German shepherd came to live with Nick, Jackson and Greg often visited Nick and Sam. And Sam loved Nick and the little boy who was his good friend's life.

Jackson looked at some of the fish that were in the aquarium of the pet store. "Daddy, do fish have birfdays?"

"Maybe they do," Greg said. "Maybe they even have fish food birthday cakes."

Jackson giggled. Greg took his hand and walked to the section of the store with dog toys.

"Now, daddy," Jackson began. "Dis very impotant...Sam needs a good ball an' maybe some udder toys for his birfday."

Greg nodded. "I think Sam likes playing fetch with you."

"Yeah, I like to play wif him, too." Jackson looked at all the toys on display. "Dere's so many, daddy!"

"Yeah," Greg said with a smile. "And we've got to find one that's just right for Sam."

"Yeah!"

Greg found a few dog toys, and Jackson found some chew toys that he thought Sam would like.

"Daddy, does Sam know it his birfday?"

Greg thought for a moment. "Maybe he does. Maybe he'd like to get something to play with while your Uncle Nick is at work." Nick had told them it was Sam's birthday, and it was almost the anniversary of Nick adopting the dog.

Jackson nodded. He looked and saw a box of dog treats. "Daddy, does Sam like treats?"

"Sure he does. You know how you like chocolate milk?" Jackson nodded. "Well, you like to get treats, and so does Sam."

"Yeah. But not chocolate milk. Uncle Nicky an' Aunt Sara say dat gives him a tummy ache."

Jackson and Greg picked out some toys and treats for Sam and left. Jackson happily chatted about having a birthday party for Sam on their way to Nick's house.

"Daddy, do you fink Sam will like what we got him?"

"Sure. I'll bet Sam's going to like his presents."

Jackson smiled. They pulled into Nick's driveway as he was coming home from walking Sam. He smiled and waved to his friends and Sam seemed to smile when he saw the little boy he'd come to love.

Greg smiled as he went to open Jackson's door. "Sorry to just come by. But Jackson got some presents for Sam's birthday, and wanted to give them to him."

Nick smiled. "Oh, it's cool." He smiled when he saw Sam get a hug from Jackson. It was clear Jackson and Sam adored each other.

"Hi, Uncle Nicky!" Jackson said, reaching up for his uncle to hug him.

"Hey!" Nick laughed softly as he lifted Jackson into his arms. "So...when it's my birthday, are you going to bring me presents?"

Jackson giggled. "Sure!"

They walked in the house and Greg handed Nick the bag of toys and treats from the pet store. "Jacks picked out some things for Sam."

"Aw, thank you," Nick said as he took the bag. Jackson sat on the couch and Sam sat on the floor next to them. Nick smiled at the dog. "What did your friends get you, Sam?"

Sam's ears perked up as Nick opened the bag. He showed the balls to Sam and the dog smiled.

"Dis for you, Sam!" Jackson happily said. "We got you some toys, so you can play fetch wif me an' daddy an' Uncle Nicky!"

Sam sniffed the new toys and began playing with them right away.

"He likes 'em!" Jackson said with a big smile.

"Yeah," Nick said with a soft laugh. He and Greg watched as Sam brought one of the balls to Jackson.

"You wanna fetch da ball?" Jackson asked.

"Throw it carefully," Greg said. Jackson tossed the ball and Sam chased after it. The dog happily brought back the ball to Jackson.

"Good boy, Sam!" Jackson said as Sam dropped the ball at his feet. The dog wagged his tail, waiting for his young friend to throw the ball.

"And we got him some other stuff," Greg said. "Jacks picked out this one." He handed Nick a rope toy.

Sam looked at all the toys and smiled at his human friends. Jackson gently patted the dog's head. "Dey all for you, Sam! Happy birfday!"

Nick laughed softly at his dog and godson. He felt happier than he had in a long time. "Hey, Jackson?"

"What, Uncle Nicky?"

"I think Sam loves his presents. And I'm happy you and him are in my family."

Jackson smiled. "I happy we family, too! An' I happy my daddy is my family, too!"

"Aw, thank you," Greg said as Jackson gave him a hug. He never knew he could be so happy just spending time with his family, and never knew he could feel so blessed just being with his son.

Sam whined as he watched his young friend hugging his master and friend. Nick chuckled softly. "_Ici,_ Sam," Nick said, patting his knee. Sam walked over and sat down, happily getting a head rub from his master.

"He smiling, Uncle Nicky!" Jackson said when he saw Sam getting some love.

"Yeah," Greg said with a small laugh.

Nick smiled warmly at his family. "Yeah, he's happy we're family too."

"Yeah," Greg said as he hugged his son.

The three of them spent the afternoon playing with Sam and just enjoying being together on a pretty day. Nick had to smile as he watched Greg and Jackson in his backyard, laughing and playing. Jackson and Greg adored each other, and they loved Nick and Sam. Nick hoped he'd someday be lucky enough to have a family that cares about each other as much as Jackson and Greg. But for now, he was enjoying being part of Greg and Jackson's family.

Jackson smiled as Sam jumped and played with him. "Daddy, I fink Sam is happy we his family!"

Greg's smile could rival all the lights of Vegas put together. "I think he is. I know I'm happy we're family."

Nick smiled as he watched his best friend and godson. Jackson smiled when he looked at Nick. "Uncle Nicky, are you glad we family?"

"I am," Nick said with certainty as he joined everyone for a game of fetch. Sam happily chased after his new ball and brought it back. Nick, Greg and Jackson laughed as they played with the dog. Even the dog was happy to be part of the family.

**The End.**


End file.
